1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for accenting a wheel such as an automotive wheel, a truck wheel, a motorcycle wheel, an all-terrain vehicle wheel, etc. More particularly this invention relates to design segments which are comprised of a vinyl film and which are placed onto a wheel and adhered thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicle owners take great pride in the appearance of the wheels of their vehicles and go to considerable expense to purchase chrome wheels and other aesthetically appearing wheels. In some cases, the vehicle owner will purchase fancy wheel covers which completely cover the wheels of their vehicles. Such wheel covers are quite expensive and are frequently stolen.